This application requests funding for the Tulane National Primate Research Center (TNPRC) for the five year period beginning May 1, 2013 through April 30, 2018. Funds will be used to support the administration, operations, veterinary resources, scientific research resources, pilot research program, improvements and modernization, outreach, and education and training activities of the Center. For nearly three decades, the main focus of the TNPRC research program has been infectious diseases. In addition, a program in regenerative medicine has developed, which Is closely linked to the Center for Stem Cell Research and Regenerative Medicine at Tulane. The major agent-specific areas of funding for the infectious diseases program are currently AIDS, Lyme disease, tuberculosis and biodefense-related agents. These are multidisciplinary studies involving investigators in several Divisions at the TNPRC and collaborators outside the Center. Common to these studies is a focus on disease pathogenesis and on using such findings to inform the development of vaccines, diagnostics and therapeutics. The regenerative medicine program allows novel approaches to the treatment of many types of disease, provides diversity to our research program, and provides an important link to the rest of the university. The period since the last submission of the TNPRC base grant, at the end of May 2007, has been a time of significant growth and change at the Center. Individual investigator-Initiated award funding has doubled and three new buildings have been completed, one of which is a Regional Biosafety Laboratory; a large biosafety level 3 facility. The TNPRC is the only NPRC to have a Regional Biosafety Laboratory. We have also expanded our South Campus to allow future growth of the nonhuman primate breeding colony. Based on the progress in the funding period, we are optimistic about the future. Strengths on which we can capitalize Include unique resources and capabilities In research areas that match NIH and national priorities, faculty appointments, strong and diverse research resources, a talented and dedicated staff, excellent interactions and collaborations with area universities and an outstanding relationship with our host institution and state and federal legislators.